The Story of A Friendship
by vaaaalxxbaabyxx33
Summary: Bella is at camp when she gets a call. Alice her best friend has just lost her boyfriend Jasper. Bella races home to comfort her and they both find something unexpected. Is Jasper really gone? Or has he left a part of him behind?


**Hey everyone I'm new here. This is my first fanfic. I really hope u you all like it. It might take me a while to update chapters cause im limited to when and where i can go on the computer. I'd also like to thank my favorite beta and best friend HealingSpringWaters. Without her this chapter would be full of erors. My head hurts from listening to her telling me about spelling errors and grammer and sentence structure and la di da di da. Don't get me wrong i love her to death and she's a great person. Anyway, im gonna shut up and let u read my story. Don't forget to tell me what you think X D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. However, a person is llowed to dream, and hope, and wish. I WISH TWILIGHT WAS MIINE!!**

**HealingSpringWaters: *pats her on the shoulder* there there it'll be fine I WANNA OWN IT TOO *starts sobbing***

**Me: *looks at her scared* anyway ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

The Night It All Began

**(BPOV)**

Alice has been my best friend since as long as I can remember. That's why I knew something was wrong when she called me at Camp Lake View during the worst week of my entire life. Her voice sounded dead, as if someone ran it over. I could tell there was something wrong even before she said anything.

"It's Jasper," she announced quietly, her voice was still. "Jasper Cullen."

"What about him?"

The president of Lake View was standing right next to me rolling her eyes. She was mad because the phone call woke her up. Also, we weren't supposed to get phone calls, especially not at three a.m. on a Wednesday morning. We were supposed to be isolated, away from the pressures of the rest of the world.

"What about him?'' I repeated.

Rosalie, the president of Lake View made an impatient sound that sounded like a low, hollow, hiss. I'm positive that she thought there was no emergency. That showed how little she knew or cared about Alice.

"He's dead," Alice's voice was flat, as if she were reciting the alphabet. I could hear the washing machine in the back round. Of course, leave it to Alice to do chores during a crisis.

"Dead?" I said. Rosalie jerked her head up and suddenly looked concerned. The room was spinning around me, suddenly getting smaller, almost cramped. "How?"

"He was in a car crash not too long ago. A 22 year old drunk driver on Eclipse Street hit him. He died instantly so at least he wasn't in any pain." Her voice crackled when she said "car crash."

I took these words in slowly. It seemed like she said them hours ago and I was still processing it. Buzzing filled my ears, tears filled my eyes. I couldn't help it; Jasper was the only one Alice has ever truly loved.

"He's dead," I repeated. My voice was clear but scared.

"I know," Alice said. She wasn't crying. She must still be in shock. Alice was always the calm one, she had to be. She not only took care of herself, but also her single mom who always seemed to be out late with different guys.

We sat there for what seemed like hours. The same words flowing through my brain like a river. The words kept repeating themselves over and over making it hard to forget. The only noise was a vacuum in the back round. I wanted to run to her house, even though she was miles away, and just comfort her. Jasper Cullen, a boy we grew up with, a boy Alice loved very much was gone, forever.

"Bella?" She sounded tense, but calm.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come home?"

I looked out the window at the warm night that suddenly felt cold, the moon lighting up the sky. Finally, there was one week left of summer and one week until school. This year we were seniors.

"Bella?" I knew it was hard for her to ask.

"Hold on," I knew would have to ask my mom for a ride. "I'll be right there."

Rosalie asked if I needed to call home and I said yes. My mom answered the phone on the last ring sounding very sleepy. I forgot it was only about 3:30 in the morning. After fighting with my mom for a good ten minutes she agreed to pick me up the next day.

She didn't understand how important it was to get home, but I had to. I had to go comfort Alice. She has always been there for me. She never really needed that shoulder to cry on, but today seemed like she needed a lot more then a shoulder. I wondered about what to do when I saw her tomorrow.

She didn't sound that upset even though Jasper was all she talked about. He went everywhere with her. They did everything together. Sometimes they included me, but usually they wanted to spend time alone together. I guess I will never find out how much Jasper meant to her because I have never had a boyfriend. I always kept to myself, whereas Alice could make friends anywhere. Everyone knew her name. I was just known as "Alice's Friend."

I will never forget the day that Alice and I had met on her front porch when we were in kindergarten. She was wearing plastic, star shaped, white, sunglasses. I have to admit, she looked sophisticated for a 5 year old. Still to this day she takes care of her mother. Her mom is in her early twenties because she made a mistake in her life. She got pregnant at sixteen. She lets Alice take charge, hey, I know how much Alice can make you feel better. She was always the one to take care of everyone else. I remember that she was watching her mom flirt with all the moving guys. I just stood there watching her, waiting for her to say something. I was never the girl to make new friends.

"Hey," she said more loudly then i could stand. She looked normal, like an everyday kid.

* * *

**Yeah i know its kinda short, but hey its the first chapter. Anyway so please tell me what u think. I'm open to any ideas and i approve of constructive critisim. Please no flames its realy not nice and nobody likes it yes this means u my bff. I know ur reading this i don't care if it's a joke go flame your own story. Anyway review review review! I'm not sure when i'll update but i'll try to soon BYEE **


End file.
